


Nothing Wrong

by BatFamImagines (thedarkknightsbatfamily)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batcave, Batcest, Coming Out, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkknightsbatfamily/pseuds/BatFamImagines
Summary: “They should know,” Dick tried, trailing his fingers into small circles on Jason’s hips. Jason hummed in response. “Let me think about it. No.” 

  Featuring jealous!Damian and nonchalant!Tim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:  
>  Batfamily responding to Jason and Dick in a relationship?**
> 
> [Read on Tumblr here ](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/post/153355770684/batfamily-responding-to-jason-and-dick-in-a)

Dick ducked down to press a kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s sleeping head. “Move over,” he whispered.   
Jason made an affronted noise in his half-sleep and rolled over, hands coming out to catch on Dick’s waist, pulling him into bed next to him.  
Dick made a small noise in protest, then slung his arm over Jason and hugged him close. “We need to talk.”   
Jason groaned and rested his head on Dick’s shoulder.   
Dick pinched his hip and Jason reluctantly opened an eye. “What?” he grumbled. “I spent the whole night getting shot at.”   
“You think I didn’t?” Dick teased.   
“What’s up?” Jason asked, resting his head up on his elbow.   
“We need to tell them.”   
Jason groaned loudly and collapsed back onto the bed, throwing the sheet over himself and rolling so his back was turned to Dick. “This _again_?”   
“They should know,” Dick tried, trailing his fingers into small circles on Jason’s hips.   
Jason hummed in response. “Let me think about it. No.”   
“But I want to,” Dick whined in his ear.   
“Not sexy.”   
“Sexy?”   
Jason suddenly found himself pinned flat to the bed. He glared at his boyfriend with no heat. “Why do you even care if they know?”   
Dick smirked at him. “Well I don’t know,” he began, ducking down to press a kiss to the side of Jason’s neck. “Maybe I want to walk hand in hand with my boyfriend” - another kiss - “and go on dates” - another - “and not have to worry about a bunch of paranoid bats stalking us.”   
“You think the chance of them stalking us will go _down_ with the knowledge that I’m here perverting you?”   
Dick’s fingers tightened on him as he bit into Jason’s ear. “You’re the perverting one?”   
Jason scoffed. “That’s what they’ll _think,”_ he corrected.   
Dick pouted at him. “I don’t want us to be a secret. There’s nothing wrong with what we’re doing.”   
Jason raised an eyebrow. He could think of several things wrong. But eventually he melted in Dick’s baby blue eyes. He sighed and looked away. “If I say yes does that mean you’ll let me sleep?”   
Dick smiled brilliantly. “Of course.”   
“Then fine,” he snapped at him.   
Dick flopped onto the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him again. “Yay,” he whispered happily into his ear.   
  
Jason tugged at his collar. “This is ridiculous. I hate this. Let’s call it off.” His reflection scowled back at him.   
“You promised.” Dick reminded him, coming up behind him and adjusting his top for him.   
“Bruce is going to kill me.”   
“I’d be far more worried about Damian,” Dick said happily.   
Jason glared at him. “I can’t believe I’m on death row and you’re making jokes. My new gravestone better read ‘Here lies Jason Todd. He just wanted to spend the night with his boyfriend and a good book.’”  
Dick opened his mouth for a cocky retort but Jason twisted and Dick found himself pressed against the bathroom sink. “You owe me for this.”   
Dick grinned seductively. “Come on Jase, we better get to the mansion before Damian and Tim kill each other.”   
“Such a great loss,” Jason muttered as he let Dick go.   
Dick frowned at him. “They’re your family too.”   
“Not legally,” he retorted. He gave Dick a winning smile. “Then again I’m not even legally aliv-”   
Dick crossed his arms. “It’s not going to work.”   
“What?”   
“All those ‘feel bad for me I died’ comments.” He ran a hand through his hair and gave him a pained smile. “Jason.”   
Jason sighed back at him and kissed his cheek. “Sorry.”   
Dick hmmphed and captured Jason’s hand with his own. “Come on.”   
  
Jason checked his phone as their car rolled into the Wayne Manor drive.   
Still no world-ending disasters.   
Dick hummed as he parked the car. He reached over and grabbed Jason’s wrist. “Come on.”   
Jason looked toward the manor and then back to his phone, despondent. He was so dead. Again.   
Dick rolled his eyes at him as if he could read his thoughts.   
“I’ll protect you,” Dick said, and for a second he reminded Jason of the hero he had idolised as a kid, strong and sure and perfect. Jason shook away the thoughts and got out of the car. Dick followed him, catching his hand again as they walked towards their doom.   
Dick shot him a smile. “You’re adorable.”   
Jason rolled his eyes. “Those will be the last kind words I hear,” he bemoaned.   
Dick slipped his hand in Jason’s back pocket just as the door opened to reveal Damian.   
Damian stared at them in horror, eyes wide as he took in their intimate stance, Jason leaning towards Dick, about to make a quip.   
There was a silence.   
 “No.” Damian said firmly and slammed the door shut.   
Dick made a choked noise and Jason tried very hard to suppress the smile threatening his otherwise blank demeanor.   
“That went perfectly,” Jason said without a hint of sarcasm. “Best we could’ve hoped for. Shall we leave now?” He made to go, but Dick was steadfast as he moved forward to ring the doorbell. He looked down for a second.   
“They have to know,” he muttered to himself.   
“Master Dick,” Alfred greeted him warmly as the door opened. His eyebrow quirked as he took in Jason lurking a meter or so behind him. “Master Jason.”   
“Alfred,” Jason mumbled in reply, following Dick into the mansion.   
“Master Damian ran off looking quite disturbed,” Alfred informed them.   
Dick looked ashamed and Jason couldn’t help himself. He reached out and took Dick’s hand.   
“Did he?” Jason asked innocently.   
Alfred’s eyes darted to their hands and back and his usual polite smile widened into something far more genuine. “Indeed,” he said vaguely. “I’m sure he’ll get over it.”   
Jason grinned at that. “I’m sure,” he repeated.   
Dick leant into Jason’s side. “Where’s everyone?”   
“In the Cave, of course,” Alfred said in a put upon voice. “It seems Miss Kyle has gotten herself involved in one of the Penguin’s plots.”   
Dick’s head jerked up. “Do the-”   
“It’s all sorted out now,” Alfred drawled. “Just ‘writing out the details’.”   
Dick nodded. “Thanks.”   
Alfred nodded back and wandered off, probably to clean some bloodstains or perhaps do some work for the British government because Jason was still 87% sure that Alfred was secretly either a spy or an ex-superhero.   
Dick squeezed Jason’s hand. “Bat Cave.”   
“Mmm,” Jason replied.   
Dick led his boyfriend to the grandfather clock, and then, dropping Jason’s hand and tugging at his own shirt before changing the clock hands and opening the entrance. He inclined his head towards the stairs and Jason threw up his hands. “Yeah yeah I know Dickie bird.”   
Dick smiled at him and began descending.   
Tim looked up from his laptop screen briefly in greeting. Bruce didn’t do even that, jaw clenched as he amended some details on the Bat Computer’s files.  
Damian glared at them from a corner, his cat on his lap.   
“Ignore him,” Tim said dryly as he returned to his computer. “He’s in a bad mood.”   
“You wouldn’t say that if you knew what _I_ knew,” Damian said darkly.   
Dick gave him a hurt look and Damian reluctantly looked away, seemingly chastised.  
Tim made a noise. “Yet you won’t say what that is.”   
Damian shook his head emphatically. “I dare not repeat it.”   
Bruce finally deigned to look away from his computer. He frowned at Jason’s presence. “Welcome back,” he said to him, or both of them, or perhaps neither of them. He swiveled his chair to Damian, a pondering look on his face. Then he shot an accusing gaze at Jason.   
“And why exactly could that be?” Bruce wondered aloud.   
Damian scoffed and Dick look embarrassed.  
“ _Well,”_ Dick began.   
Tim’s head shot up and he turned to Dick as well, leaning back in his chair.   
Dick scratched the back of his head and scuffed the floor with his foot. Jason gave him a dry look, honestly not sure whether Dick was playing up the innocent boy wonder act or not. He had a flash of the morning, the sweat-drenched man teasing him slowly, kissing his neck, fingers running over his skin.   
It was _definitely_ an act, Jason decided.   
Dick looked over at him hopefully, but if he thought that Jason was going to get him out of this like he did with Alfred, he was sorely mistaken. This was Dick’s idea, he could deal with it. Besides, Dick needed to be the distraction if Bruce and Tim tried to use him as their new punching bag.   
“ _Well.”_ Dick started again. “I wanted to- needed to-”   
Jason leant against the railing. “Get on with it, Boy Blunder,” he goaded.   
“Jason and I are dating,” he blurted out in response.   
Jason stuck his hands in his pockets as he pretend to casually gaze at the man who raised him and the man who replaced him, hiding the intense scrutiny he was actually he giving it, his full attention on any warning signs of attack, wondering if it’d be Bruce or Tim angrier at him defiling their precious golden boy.   
Bruce and Tim’s face twitched in unison and then they turned back to their computers.   
Damian stood up outraged. “Isn’t someone going to _say_ something?”   
Bruce turned his head to look at his son over his shoulder. “Like what?”   
Damian folded his arms. “I don’t know. It isn’t _right_.”   
“Because Dick won’t be spending all his time with you?” Tim chimed in.   
Damian flushed. “No. Because he’s a killer!”   
Tim looked doubtfully at him. “Says the pot calling the kettle black.”   
“At least I’m trying to better myself,” Damian said proudly. “He,” he pointed to Jason. “Rejoices in his kills.”   
Jason folded his arms. “You done?”   
Damian hmphed and sat back down, muttering something under his breath.   
“So, everyone’s good with this?” Dick asked the room.  
“Sure,” Tim said, waving a hand as he tapped away with his free hand on his laptop.   
“If you’re going to go public, Jason will need a new identity,” Bruce added, which was basically equivalent to Bruce holding a party in their honor.   
Jason couldn’t help smile at his own shoes. He stretched lightly. “Well, I’m going to go see what’s for dinner then.”   
Dick smiled warmly at him. “Sounds like a plan.”   
“No public sex in the mansion,” Bruce warned them absentmindedly.   
“No promises,” Jason teased back, feeling light and happy as Damian made a disgusted noise. 


End file.
